Resurrection
by Reija Linn
Summary: A moment between life and death bonds the two halves of one soul.


Title: Resurrection  
Author: Reija Linn (T'Reija)  
Email/Feedback: theganan@gmx.de or thiari@theganan.de  
Archive: ff-net. Others please ask beforehand and leave the full header intact.  
Originally posted: hpslash list  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: [G]  
Summary: A moment between life and death bonds the two halves of one soul  
Spoilers: Haven't read the books? Do so. Right away. Do not eat, sleep or pause until you're finished. Then come back.  
Warnings: male/male sexuality and/or relationship(s) featured within. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple really, though seemingly not simple enough for some dim witted clots out there.  
  
Legal disclaimer: I never have, nor ever will, owned the rights to the setting of the Harry Potter books or the characters featured within. The use of said settings and characters by me is for non-commercial purposes only and does not mean to infringe upon the given legal rights that belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling and those she has associated them with. The song lyrics belong to HIM.I mean no offense by borrowing them, and receive no payment except for my own satisfied smiles and dreams and hopefully the approval of my fellow slash fans.  
  
  
RESURRECTION  
By T'Reija (November 2001)  
  
It is so hard to explain love. I believe it might even be impossible.  
  
Certainly, when I first imagined what love could be like, what the person I was going to be in love with would be like, I did not think of Draco Malfoy. I would think of someone like Cho Chang, a beautiful and nice girl who was one form ahead of me back at Hogwarts. Or later, when I found I preferred my own gender, I would think, perhaps, of Ron, my best friend, with a heart as brave and kind as one can imagine. Or maybe of Seamus Finnegan (another classmate), a bloke with sharp wits and a truly wicked sense of humour.  
  
I never would have believed love could be like this, back then. But the first time Draco and I touched, other than in fight, something passed between us, something full of electricity, and magic...  
  
I still remember that cold November day. What seemed like the entire school was assembled at the Quidditch field, as Slytherin (Draco's team) played against Gryffindor (my own). We were both seekers at the time, and madly 'in hate' with each other since our first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Gryffindor had last earned the Quidditch Cup, after seven years straight of Slytherin winning, so this match was even more of a competition than it would have been anyway. The match was hard, and bitter, and as much as I'd like to say it was only the Slytherins fouling, in retrospect none of us really played a fair game.  
  
After two whole hours of only minimal difference in scoring, and after a couple of unsuccessful dives for the snitch on both sides, the inevitable finally happened. Draco saw the snitch only one second before I did, but it gave him a head start. The small, golden ball was seemingly levitating mere inches from the ground, and Draco was trying to pull off a risky stunt during which he would have to pull up at exactly the right moment, or crash into the ground. I was tallying only slightly behind him, but it was obvious who would be there first.  
  
Now, no matter what I said as the time, Draco was an excellent flyer, and he probably would have pulled the thing off - had not one of the Weasley twins smashed a bludger in his direction at the crucial moment. As it was, Draco lost concentration for a split second.  
  
I will never forget the look of utmost horror and unbelieving on his features as he crashed into the ground. I didn't even noticed Draco had grabbed for the golden snitch before he fell, and only dimly registered the cheers that came from the Slytherin side from those who had not yet noticed he was unconscious. All I could see was the figure of Draco Malfoy, my sworn arch-enemy, lying there on the ground, looking for once not bitter or cruel, but extremely vulnerable.  
  
I pulled up my broom to soften the landing, and jumped off beside him. In that instant, I didn't care how much Draco hated me, or how much I thought I hated him, I didn't notice Madam Pomfrey storming towards the field, didn't notice the sudden silence around me, or the shouts that followed.  
  
I can only dimly remember what happened thereafter, and I know only from others that as I touched Draco's arm to measure his pulse as we had learned in First Aid, a blue light erupted around us, and that Madam Pomfrey stopped dead in her tracks, hushing away the few people who had stormed onto the field.  
  
All I know is, when I touched his skin, everything around us dimmed, I couldn't make out faces or surroundings, all I saw was his still form, lying there, barely breathing. I seem to remember someone shouting instructions, probably Madam Pomfrey, but I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.  
  
// There was a time when I could breathe my life in you  
// And one by one your pale fingers started to move  
// I touched your face and all life was erased  
// You smiled like an angel - fallen from grace...  
  
The moment seemed to go on forever, as I touched his cheek, not knowing why, not caring. His skin felt so cold, and for one long second, I truly believed he could be dead. In this mere instant, scenes fluttered across my inner eye, all the hate and anger we had shared over the years, all the spiteful comments he dealt out towards me, and all the mean things I had said to him. All of them passed away but the last, which really was the first. Draco, holding his hand out to me, offering me his friendship, back in the Hogwarts Express, that first day, the most exciting day in my life so far. And I, turning away from him, shattering this offer of friendship.  
  
His skin was pale, and cold as ice, his features beautiful as if carved from clear crystal, but empty, so empty. But as my fingers moved over his cheekbone, slightly, as if of it's own volition, he seemed to warm, to fill up with my warmth, until finally his eyelids fluttered. My mind screamed to pull my hand away, my instinct urged me to flee as far from Draco Malfoy as I ever could, but something kept me there, on that field, beside him, something disabled me to pull back even my hand from his skin, as fire spread from me to him.  
  
// We've been slaves to this love from the moment we touched  
// And keep begging for more of this resurrection  
  
Slowly, his eyes opened, not grey as cold, hard stone, as I had always believed, but springs of clear silver-blue water, sparkling as ice crystals in the sunlight; wide-opened with wonder, then, understanding.  
  
// And you kissed my lips with those once cold fingertips  
// you reached out for me an oh how you missed  
// you touched my face and all life was erased  
// You smiled like an angel... fallen from grace  
  
I remember clearly how he reached out towards me with one shaky hand, remember the soft touch of his cool fingers first on my cheek, feather-light, as if afraid, and then moving across my lips, trembling as I felt the temperature rise, as I felt suddenly not cool, but warm fingertips on my skin. The air felt electrified, as we felt for the first time this new world between us, this place that was only his and mine, were nothing and nobody else existed. I remember the dim light around us, silver and sparkling, a white-blue energy field, that secluded us from the rest of the world, that created this universe that is uniquely ours up to this day. I remember the feeling of being drained of energy as he received it, and I felt it coming back to me intensified with the power of love.  
  
Dumbledore later explained to us about soul mates, and how the soul searches for it's other half. How most people never find it, in all their life, and how special it was. But we didn't need him to tell us this, from that moment on the playing field, as we truly touched for the first time, we knew in our hearts we could never again live without this feeling. We were bound together by love and magic, or maybe both, and we could flee from it only as we could have fled from breathing. We were slaves to this magic, this soul-binding, but we were willing slaves, and even now, after twenty years, I still can feel this spark between us every time we touch, and beg that it may never end until we die.  
  
Or beyond.  
  
// We've been slaves to this love from the moment we touched  
// And keep begging for more of this resurrection  
  
The End 


End file.
